The Grimm Who Stole Christmas
|season = 4 |number = 7 |epnumber = 73 |prodcode = 407 |image = 407-Kallikantzaroi.gif |airdate = December 5, 2014 |viewers = 4.96 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Grimm' Adjusted Up & Final College Football Numbers |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = John Gray |co-stars = Donald MacEllis as Shaw Steinkellner Cazzey Cereghino as Harold Johnson Adam Dunlap as Walter Dempsey Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X |holiday = X }} "'}} is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-third episode overall. It first aired on December 5, 2014 on NBC. Press Release CHRISTMAS CHEER COMES TO A HALT WHEN A MENACING THREAT INVADES PORTLAND – JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STARS -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate a bizarre string of home invasions that lead to an even stranger Wesen phenomena. Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) has a very special Christmas surprise in store for Rosalee (Bree Turner). Meanwhile, Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) comes to a life changing realization that will affect everyone. Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis At a Christmas party hosted by Dennis and Emma Gladstone, the doorbell rings, and Dennis asks one of the partygoers to answer the door. When the man opens the door, he finds a big present sitting on the porch. He asks another man to help him bring it into the house, and they put it by the tree. At Monroe and Rosalee's home, Monroe turns the trains on, and he and Rosalee smile as they go around the tracks. Monroe puts an invitation on one of the train cars and tells Rosalee she should grab it. She starts reading it and is happy to see that it is an invitation from Monroe to see if she will go on their delayed honeymoon with him. She tells him yes and they are about to kiss, but one of the trains derails. They agree that it's not a bad omen and kiss. Later that night at the Gladstone's house, a hand punches though the big present from the inside. Emma wakes up and tells Dennis she thinks she heard something downstairs as a hairy hand opens the front door and lets two friends in. The home invaders start breaking things, so Dennis goes downstairs to investigate as Emma calls the police. When he gets downstairs, Dennis finds three little goblin-like creatures with glowing green eyes destroying all the Christmas items. When they see him, Dennis tries to run back upstairs, but he is grabbed by the goblins and pulled away from the stairs. In the trailer, Nick, Hank, and Trubel look through the Grimm diaries to find information on the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen. The trio discuss how the group found out about Monroe and Rosalee, and Trubel guesses that someone at the wedding told someone who told somebody else. Josh looks through a Grimm diary as he talks with Juliette about not knowing about his dad being a Grimm while he was growing up. He tells her he thought he was crazy and getting crazier. Josh tells her that sometimes he wishes he could be like Nick. Juliette tells him that one day he may not have a choice. Josh asks about Monroe and Rosalee's situation, and Juliette says that the threats against them are very real and that Nick is taking them seriously. Josh wishes there was something he could do to help, and as he turns to look at a Christmas tree, he realizes that this is the first Christmas he will not be celebrating in Philadelphia. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the Gladstone's house. They look around at the mess in the house, and the detectives talk with Emma before she goes to the hospital to be with her husband. She says she didn't see the attack on her husband, but she could hear it. She says that when she came downstairs, the attackers were gone and she found her husband lying on the floor. Emma then tells them about the party and the late night present delivery. Hank goes over to the present and notices that someone or something ripped it open from the inside. Nick also notices that there is a small amount of fruitcake on the ground near the present. The next morning, Trubel is about to leave the house when Josh asks her where she's going. She tells him to go back to sleep because she has to go do something. He tells her he thinks he should come. She asks him why, and he tells her she told him he needs to get over his fear of things. He tells her he's got to learn since that's what Nick did for her. Trubel tells him that she and Nick are both Grimms, and Josh counters with the fact that Juliette and Hank aren't Grimms. She tells him that he can come but to stay out of her way. Trubel and Josh arrive and Shaw's neighborhood and Trubel has Josh stay across the street while she sneaks around the back of Shaw's house. Trubel sees Shaw telling a bunch of other people that there is now a woman Grimm who needs to be taken care of as a man carrying boxes of doughnuts comes around the corner and sees her. He drops the boxes and Trubel turns around as the man woges into a Schakal. Before the man can attack, Josh comes up and hits him in the head with a rock, knocking him out. Trubel searches the man and finds a Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen mask. She then tells Josh they should go. Trubel and Josh take the mask back to Nick and Juliette's house to show Nick. Trubel tells Nick about the real reason Bud came over, and Nick says they need to find out more about Shaw and his friends. Trubel says that Bud knows about Shaw, so he may know about his friends too. Nick gets a call from Hank, who tells him that Dennis Gladstone is ready to talk. After he hangs up, Nick tells Trubel to just get names from Bud for now. At the hospital, Dennis describes his attackers to the detectives and says they jumped him before he could react. Trubel, Josh, and Bud sit in Bud's truck as Bud uses binoculars to see who is all at Shaw's house. Josh writes down names and what type of Wesen they are. That night, as a family is leaving their house, the goblins look into the house through a window. At the precinct, Nick and Hank use a map to mark all the recent crime scenes to try to figure out where the center of this criminal activity is. Nick says that there were no reports of vehicles involved, so they were probably on foot. Hank says there have been related crimes three nights in a row. Nick points out where they should take a look at next, and they notice that St. Demetrios Greek Orthodox Church is in the middle of where the recent crimes occurred. Captain Renard asks Nick if he can see him for a minute, so they head to his office as Wu shows Hank a sketch of a hairy creature with pointed ears based on the witness' description. Wu asks Hank how he wants him to handle it, and Hank says very carefully. In Renard's office, Renard tells Nick that his mother left. Nick says he's sorry he didn't get a chance to say thank you, and Renard says maybe he still can. Renard says that now that his mother knows she has a granddaughter, she is on a quest to find her. Nick asks if he told her who has her, and Renard says he had to tell her because she's his mother and she just saved his life. Renard asks Nick if he's heard from his mother, and Nick says that if he had, she wouldn't tell him where she was, but he tells Renard he has not heard from her. Renard says that his desire is only to protect his child and that he doesn't want his mother to kill Nick's mother. Nick tells him that he doesn't want his mother to kill Elizabeth either. Renard says that if they can't warn Kelly or dissuade his mother, then they have to figure out another way to deal with things. Renard changes the subject and asks Nick if he's figured out how he wants to handle Wu. Nick tells him about Wu finding one of the books in Trubel's room and how he thinks Trubel knows what they are. Renard says Wu wants to know why Nick seems to be protecting a suspect. Nick asks Renard what he wants him to do, and Renard says he doesn't want Wu to discover anything about him. Hank knocks and comes in to say a 911 call came in and that there is a crime in progress. Nick and Hank arrive to the scene as the goblins are destroying the Christmas decorations outside the house. Two of them run when they see the detectives, and the other one throws a decoration from the roof but slips and slides down the roof on his stomach and falls off. Nick and Hank go up to the goblin as he sits up. He stands up and jumps on Nick. Nick gets him off of him, and Hank breaks a gnome over his head, knocking him out. Hank says he can see the creature too. Hank asks if he's Wesen, and Nick says he isn't sure. They agree they can't leave him there, so Nick says they will bring him to Monroe and Rosalee's house. Outside of Monroe and Rosalee's house, Nick opens the trunk of the car and the goblin quickly sits up, but Nick punches him in the face to knock him back out. Juliette injects the goblin with animal sedatives as Monroe describes the smell of the goblin. Hank picks up the goblin and puts him in a cage. Nick, Hank, and Monroe go to the trailer to do research, and they figure out they are dealing with Kallikantzaroi, which is a genetic disorder that affects a small portion of Indole Gentile children. They find out that like Krampus, Kallikantzaroi are unaware of their true nature as they only change at night during the twelve days of Christmas and do not change back until sunrise. If Kallikantzaroi are allowed to eat large amounts of fruitcake, they will be cured of their condition at sunrise and return to their natural state. At Monroe and Rosalee's house, Juliette and Rosalee talk about Monroe's trains until Juliette gets a pain in her stomach. Juliette tells Rosalee that she gets a little nausea every once in a while, but it passes. Rosalee asks if she's pregnant, and Juliette says she doesn't think so, but she hasn't tested herself. She then worries that she could have gotten pregnant while she was Adalind. They suddenly hear a noise from outside where the Kallikantzaroi is caged up, so they go to investigate. They find the cage empty, and when they turn around, they see three Kallikantzaroi, so they run into the house as the Kallikantzaroi follow close behind. They try to hold the door shut, but they give up and find something to hit the Kallikantzaroi with. They knock two of them out while the third one runs into the living room knocking things over as he runs by. He notices the train, but Rosalee and Juliette get in between him and the train. The other two Kallikantzaroi come into the living room, and the three of them start knocking things over until Monroe come in the front door. He woges and roars, scaring the Kallikantzaroi and causing them to run out the back door. Nick, Hank, and Monroe briefly chase after them but are unable to get any of them as they are too quick. They go back inside and tell the girls what they discovered in the trailer. When Nick and Juliette arrive home, they find Trubel, Bud, and Josh going over how the people at Shaw's house know each other. Trubel tells Nick what they saw, and Josh hands Nick the list of names and what type of Wesen they are. Bud tells Juliette that they think the men have something to do with what's going on with Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe and Rosalee work on cleaning up the mess that the Kallikantzaroi made in their house. Rosalee then finds a medical alert bracelet for someone with asthma. The next morning, Trubel talks with Nick and Juliette about everyone at Shaw's house. Nick says he can't do anything without any evidence, and Trubel mentions that it's a Wesen thing. Nick tells her he tries to use the law first when he can. Josh joins everyone in the kitchen and thanks Nick and Juliette for letting him stay at their house. He tells Nick he is going to have to go home to deal with things however he can, but he asks if there is a way he can learn more about Hundjägers and things like that before he leaves. Nick looks at Trubel and says he thinks there is. Nick then gets a call from Monroe about the medical bracelet. Trubel takes Josh to the trailer and shows him the weapons. Trubel then grabs a one of the diaries with a Hundjäger entry to help Josh learn about them. Josh asks her if she thinks he'll ever become like her and Nick, and she says she doesn't know. Nick and Hank go to the house of George and Sophia Katsaros to tell them they found their son, John's medical bracelet. When Nick shows it to Sophia, she woges and is slightly alarmed that Nick is a Grimm. Trubel reads part of the Hundjäger excerpt and Josh wonders if he goes back if he'll have to be on the run for the rest of his life because they think he has one of the keys. Trubel tells him she was on the run for years and it didn't do her any good until she stopped running. Nick and Hank talk with George and Sophia about the Kallikantzaroi condition. They say that John never showed any signs. George says John is home every night, but Nick says they found his bracelet in one of the homes he attacked. George tells Sophia he must have been sneaking out at night, which explains why he's been tired. Hank asks where John is, and Sophia says he is performing with the St. Demetrios youth choir later that night. Monroe is working on fixing some of the broken decorations when Rosalee comes over to him to tell him Nick is on the phone. Monroe asks if they caught who is responsible, and Nick tells him they know where they are, but they are going to need a trap. Nick and Hank go to a food truck selling fruitcake, and they tell the vendor they need the fruitcake and the whole truck. At the St. Demetrios church, the youth choir is singing as John and the other two boys' eyes briefly glow green. Outside the church, Monroe and Rosalee start making a trail of fruitcake from the church doors to the truck parked just outside the church. Inside the church, Nick and Hank are too late in getting the boys out of the church as they change into Kallikantzaroi. They start destroying decorations, and one of them pulls down the Christmas tree as the crowd confusedly watches. The trio of Kallikantzaroi smell the fruitcake that Monroe and Rosalee put on the ground, and they head outside to eat it. They see a bunch of fruitcake in the truck, so they jump in, and as soon as they do, Monroe and Rosalee close the truck's doors. The next morning, Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and the parents of the three boys wait outside the truck until Nick opens the doors. When they look inside, they see the boys revert back to themselves. As everyone is leaving, Nick thanks Monroe and Rosalee for their help. He also tells them he thinks they know some of the people involved in burning the wolfsangel and throwing the brick through the spice shop window. Nick says that as soon as they know for sure, they'll let them know. At the precinct, Wu sits at his desk and compares the Aswang drawing he drew and the sketch of the Kallikantzaroi. When Nick arrives home, he finds Trubel sitting on the porch. He says she's up early, and she tells him that she wanted to get an early start. She says she can't thank him enough and that he saved her life. She says he doesn't need her as much as he did now that he is a Grimm again. He asks if it's about Chavez, and she tells him a little because she doesn't trust them. She tells Nick that Josh wants to go back home, but she doesn't think they should let him go alone. She starts tearing up and tells him she can't say goodbye to everyone. Nick tells her she can always come back, and she hugs him. She wipes tears from her eyes as Nick asks how they are going to get to Philadelphia. She says they'll figure it out, but Nick says he thinks he has something that will help. Nick opens the garage and shows Trubel and Josh Marie's car. He tells them that the car is what she brought the trailer there with, adding that he didn't want to sell it and that this seems like a good way for it to move on. Josh says he promises to take good care of it and Nick tosses the keys to him, but Trubel intercepts them and says she has first shift. Nick says he wishes there was something more he could give them, and Trubel tells him he gave her her life. Nick watches as Trubel and Josh drive away. He heads back inside as Juliette looks out the bedroom window upstairs. She checks her watch and goes into the bathroom to check the results of her pregnancy test. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Eisbiber *Klaustreich *Schakal *Hässlich *Indole Gentile *Aswang (drawing only) Diseases *Kallikantzaroi Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity *Shaw Steinkeillner's connections to Monroe and Rosalee are investigated. *Trubel leaves Portland with Josh Porter on his way back to Philadelphia. Trivia *When reading from the Grimm Diaries, Monroe reads about a giant fruit cake that "stood 7 cubits high and weighed 6 stone," estimating it to be 84 pounds. A cake of that size would indeed be 84 pounds, as well as approximately 10.3 feet tall. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_7